Une Nouvelle Vie
by Ani Black
Summary: Alicia vi dans une horrible famille jusqu'à ce qu’elle découvre la lettre de Poudlard. Elle décide de s'y rendre et se retrouve a Serpentard. Draco Malfoy va remarqué cette fille de moldus très attiré par la magie noir et devenir son mentor et meme plus..
1. Quitter cette famille

**Une nouvelle vie**

**Résumé** : Alicia est une jeune fille vivant dans une famille pauvre avec un père alcoolique et une mère toujours absente jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre dans la cave une lettre, vielle de 3 ans. La lettre de Poudlard. Elle décide de s'y rendre malgré ses 3 années d'absence pour fuir sa famille qu'elle hait par dessus tout. Elle va se retrouver à Serpentard, ce qui n'est pas facile pour une fille de moldus, va s'intéresser de près a la magie noire et va être remarquer par un autre Serpentard, fils de mangermort : Draco Malefoy qui va la prendre sous son aille et devenir son mentor, et plus…

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est a J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire et certains personnages.

**Note** : J'avais envi d'écrire une nouvelle fic vu le manque de succé de Cœur Partagé et j'ai eu cette idée tout à l'heure alors voila ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ça compte beaucoup pour moi, ça me motive pour écrire. C'est dur d'écrire quand on ne sait pas ce que les gens en pensent.

**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : quitter cette famille**

Alicia vivait dans une famille particulièrement déplaisante. Pour tout dire elle haïssait ses parents au point que parfois elle se sentait capable de tout pour ne plus avoir à les supporter.

Elle avait 14 ans, était plutôt belle, de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux brun, mis long, et des yeux marron. Elle aurait pus être une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, seulement elle n'aimait pas sa vie, elle n'aimait pas sa famille, elle n'aimait pas son collège ou tout le monde se moquait de ses vêtement usés, et noir le plus souvent.

Son père était alcoolique et au chômage. Dès que quelque chose n'allait pas il s'en prenait a Alicia, la frappait parfois. Sa mère était caissière et faisait des ménages tout les soirs car son petit salaire ne subvenait pas aux besoins de toute la famille. Elle était donc était presque toujours absente mais de tout façon avait trop peur de son mari pour défendre Alicia lorsque il s'en prenait a elle.

Ils vivaient tout les trois dans un petit appartement en pleine cité et Alicia évitait le plus possible de sortir car elle n'était pas du tout aimée par les bandes du coin. Elle restait donc enfermée dans sa petite chambre, n'en sortant le moins possible pour se faire oublier de son père. Dans sa chambre elle écoutait de la musique, lisait ou écrivait. Elle avait arrêté depuis longtemps de s'imaginer une vie meilleure car c'était toujours de plus en plus dur lorsqu'elle retrouvait la réalité. Elle n'espérait plus de changements, elle attendait seulement le jour de ses 18 ans ou elle pourrait enfin quitter cet endroit. Elle avait déjà fugué, mais son père avait rapidement prévenu la police et elle avait été retrouvée, et son père lui avait fait passé l'envi de fuguer.

Sa famille possédait dans le sous sol de l'immeuble une petite cave ou ils entreposaient tout le bazar qui ne tenait plus dans l'appartement. Un jour son père demanda à Alicia de lui retrouver des papiers dont il avait besoin qui avaient sûrement atterri là dedans. Elle descendit donc à la cave et commença à chercher ces papiers.

Tout en cherchant elle repensa a la dernière fois ou il lui était arrivé quelque chose de surnaturel. Une des bandes qui traînait dans le coin était en train de l'agresser. Ils l'avaient coincé contre un mur, l'avaient fouillé et n'aillant rien trouvé d'intéressant, ils la traitait de tout les noms en la bousculant de plus en plus fort. Mais soudain, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés par terre comme si d'un coup le sol s'était recouvert de glace. Elle en avait profité pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible.

Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude qu'il se produise des choses étranges autour d'elle et elle en avait définitivement conclu qu'elle était différente. Elle croyait à la magie et espérait qu'un jour elle rencontrerait quelqu'un qui lui expliquerait comment canaliser cette force qu'elle sentait parfois en elle. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison.

C'est donc sans très grande surprise qu'elle découvrit parmi les factures et papiers divers une lettre qui lui était adressée. Elle parlait d'une école de magie à laquelle elle était admise et disait qu'elle devait si rendre en train. Suivait le nom du train, sa vois et la date du départ. Départ qui datait d'il y a trois ans. Lorsqu'elle était entrée en 6eme.

Son père lui avait donc caché cela. Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas faire quelque chose qui lui ferait tant plaisir ! Elle sentit la rage bouillir en elle. Cette lettre lui aurait permis de quitter sa famille ! Ce dont elle rêvait depuis tellement longtemps !

Elle n'eu pas a réfléchir très longtemps avant de se décider.

Après les vacances, au lieu de retourner au collège, elle se rendrait à cette gare le jour indiqué en espérant que c'était le même chaque année. Elle se débrouillerait pour monter dans ce train et là bas elle aviserait. Son père préviendrait certainement la police mais une école de sorcellerie devant être bien caché. Il lui faudrait sûrement du matériel. Ça aussi elle verrait sur place. Il y aura bien quelqu'un qui pourra lui prêter ce dont elle a besoin.

Et si elle ne trouvait pas ce train ? Elle verrait bien. Peut être qu'elle trouverait un endroit ou se cacher de la police à sa recherche.

Mais elle était bien décidée à trouver ce train, à monter dedans et à suivre ses études là bas même si elle allait devoir rattraper les 3 années qu'elle avait manqués.

Après avoir retrouvé les papiers pour lesquels elle était descendue elle remonta comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait appris a ne pas montrer ce qu'elle ressentait. C'est donc le visage neutre qu'elle tandis a son père les papiers avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Ce dernier mois de vacances allait être terriblement long…

* * *

Voila c'est fini. C'était pas très long mais ce n'est que le début, les prochains chapitres seront plus long. Dite moi ce que vous en pensez !!

Je vais essayer de commencer le prochain chapitre aujourd'hui comme ça vous l'aurez rapidement !

Ani Black


	2. En route vers une nouvelle vie

Me revoilà ! J'ai était plutôt rapide pour une fois non ? Mais si ! Ça fait même pas une semaine que j'ai posté le premier chapitre !

J'aime beaucoup cette fic et elle m'inspire ! D'ailleurs vous aussi vous avez l'air de l'aimer : 8 reviews en même pas une semaine ! C'est super ! J'espère que ça va continuer à vous plaire et que vous allez continuer à m'écrire des reviews.

En parlant de reviews voilà les réponses :

**Virg05** : Merci merci merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter mon autre fic, mais pour l'instant celle là m'inspire plus que l'autre. On verra plus tard.

**sophoras**i : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que l'idée est bonne, voila la suite j'espère que ça va te plaire.

**Nawen** : Oui je confirme tu es completement dérangée, surtout pour être contente de reprendre les cours. Faut être taré pour ça. D'ailleurs ça se voit tellement que même le prof d'art plastique l'a remarquer ! Enfin c'est sur que pour dessiner des carottes a cheval faut pas être très seine d'esprit ! Enfin, j'suis pas beaucoup mieux moi avec ma super gomme… Aller je te laisse a demain ! Et t'as intérêt a être la pour l'eps hein ! Va pas nous faire encore une migraine pour l'évaluation. Allez bisous a demain, 8 heure avec techno…….. Je sent que je vais finir ma nuit la bas !

**Phoenix20** : merci ! Voila là suite !

**Paprika star** : si tu aime le premier chapitre j'espère que le 2eme va autant te plaire, dit moi ce que tu en pense !

**Kloona Patmol** : Merci, Voila la suite !

**Elodie Malfoy**, et sa consience : Salut vous deux ! C'est bien tu as réussi a retrouver l'adresse, tu te débrouille pour une vielle sénile ! Voila chose promit chose du (hé hé moi aussi j'peux la dire cette phrase !) je poste la suite ! Oubli pas de me laisser une review, je te le rappelle, on sait jamais avec tes pertes de mémoire tu pourrais l'oublier, ce qui serait très fâcheux….Alors attention oubli pas hein ! Allez je compte sur toi !

**Shimsée malfoy** : Mais il y a que des Malfoy ici ou quoi ? mdr. Merci beaucoup ! bah non aujourd'hui c'est pas demain, mais ça fait moins d'une semaine alors c'est pas trop mal non plus !

**

* * *

Une nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 2 : En route pour une nouvelle vie !**

Effectivement, ce mois avait passé avec une lenteur insupportable pour Alicia. Elle avait cru devenir folle a force d'attendre. D'ailleurs tout bien réfléchit elle l'était sûrement. Une personne saine d'esprit ne serait pas là, dans cette gare, attendant de remarquer un détail révélant la présence de sorciers.

En effet c'était le premier septembre et il était 10 heures. C'était le jour qu'indiquait la lettre et le départ était prévu, si rien n'avait changé en 3 ans, pour 11 heures. Evidemment pour cela il fallait que ce train existe. Et plus le temps passait sans que rien d'anormal ne se produise, plus Alicia doutait.

Et même si il existait réellement, il fallait qu'elle le trouve.

10 heures 35

Elle commençait à paniquer. Dans 25 minutes le train partirait, sans elle si elle ne le trouvait pas avant. Elle redoubla d'attention et décida de se déplacer un peu, pour pouvoir observer le quai n°9 et le n°10 en même temps. La voix n°9 ¾ devait se trouver quelque par entre ces deux voies.

Soudain elle aperçut un homme qui lui paraissait étrange. D'ailleurs elle n'était pas la seule : sur son passage plusieurs personnes l'observait, étonnées. Il était grand, blond très clair, presque blanc, portait un costume noir et une longue cape verte, il était accompagné de sa femme qui était très belle, et d'un jeune homme qui paraissait être leur fils, blond lui aussi. Ils avançaient avec assurance mais n'avaient pas l'air très heureux de se trouver ici. Ils avaient l'air de mépriser particulièrement les gens qui les entouraient et ne leur accordaient même pas le moindre regard.

Alicia les suivit le plus discrètement possible. Ils semblaient aller vers une barrière qui séparait les deux voies. Si ils continuaient comme ça ils allaient finir par se cogner dans la barrière mais ils ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte.

A un ou deux mettre de la barrière, le jeune homme du se rendre compte qu'il était observé car il se retourna et croisa le regard d'Alicia. Ils se ne se quittèrent pas des yeux tandis que le garçon continuer d'avancer vers la barrière. Soudain, alors qu'il aurait du se cogner dans la barrière, il disparu.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle en était sur : le garçon et ses parents avaient disparu a l'instant ou ils étaient entré en contact avec la barrière.

Si ça ce n'était pas l'indice indiquant la présence du train qu'elle cherchait depuis une heure alors qu'est ce que c'était !

Elle agrippa sa petite valise et, sans se poser de question, marcha a toute vitesse vers la barrière. Et, au lieu de se cogner dedans comme elle le craignait, elle se retrouva sur un autre quai, rempli de personne toute plus étranges les une que les autres. C'était sans aucun doute la voie 9 ¾ !

Elle l'avait enfin trouvé ! Elle allait pouvoir aller à cette école de sorcellerie ou elle apprendrait à utiliser la magie ! Elle n'aurait plus a supporter sa famille !

Elle allait prendre un nouveau départ.

Commencer une nouvelle vie.

Une vie de sorcière.

Mais elle savait que tout n'était pas encore gagné. Il fallait que le directeur l'accepte malgré les trois années qu'elle avait manqué. Et si il le faisait elle devrait travailler 10 fois plus que les autres élèves pour rattraper ces trois années et elle ne connaissait rien du monde de la magie. Elle haïssait encore plus sont père de ne pas lui en avoir parlé.

Un jour, elle se vengerait.

Mais pour l'instant le problème était de se rendre dans cette école. Elle se faufila à travers la foule constituée d'élèves et de leurs parents. Apparemment, certains venaient comme elle du monde « normal » car leurs parents paraissaient mal a l'aise par mis tout ces sorciers.

Elle pénétra dans un wagon et parti à la rechercher d'un compartiment libre. Dans l'un des compartiment elle reconnu le garçon blond qu'elle avait remarqué plus tôt, dans la gare partie normale.

Elle trouva enfin un compartiment libre tout au bout du train. Elle s'y installa et rangea sa valise contenant les quelques affaires qu'elle avait emmené dans le filet a bagage.

Quelque minutes plus tard, elle sentie le train démarrer et fut prise d'une joie immense. Enfin elle partait, elle s'éloignait de son père et de toute sa vie. Elle allait vers une vie nouvelle ! Celle dont elle avait tant rêvé.

Au bout de quelques heures sa joie avait était remplacée par une terrible appréhension. Elle ne savait rien de ce qui l'attendait a la fin de se voyage.

Vers le milieu de la journée une femme passa avec un chariot rempli de diverse friandise qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et qu'elle avait terriblement envi de goûter. D'habitude elle n'était pas du tout gourmande mais ces chocogrenouille, ces dragées surprises de Berthi-Crochu et autres sucreries avaient l'air délicieuse. Elle voulu en acheter quelque un mais lorsqu'elle tandis son argent a la sorcière celle-ci lui répondit :

« -Je suis désolé mademoiselle mais l'argent moldu n'est pas acceptée à bord du Poudlard express. Nous n'acceptons que les galions, mornilles et noises.

-Ah heu….ça ne fait rien, une autre fois. » Répondit-elle.

Elle avait été très surprise par ce qu'avait dit la vendeuse. Elle ne s'attendait pas a ce que son argent, ou plutôt l'argent qu'elle avait volé à son père avant de partir, ne serais pas le même que celui des sorciers.

Mais après tout elle savait qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Elle devait s'attendre a tout ici !

La vue de toute ses bonne chose avait réveillé sa faim mais elle n'avait rien emporté avec elle. Elle devrait donc attendre d'arriver pour manger.

Quelque temps plus tard, alors qu'elle commençait sérieusement à trouver le temps long, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit et un jeune homme entra, escorté de deux autre très baraqué. Elle le reconnue immédiatement : c'était le garçon qu'elle avait remarqué à la gare de King's Cross.

Il portait maintenant une longue robe noire sur laquelle elle pouvait voir un petit écusson brodé, de couleur vert et argent représentant un serpent. Elle était très étonnée de voir un garçon avec une robe mais s'efforça de n'en rien laisser paraître.

Il l'observa un instant, visiblement surprit de la revoir ici.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais la toi ? je t'ai jamais vu ici.

-Je suis nouvelle. » Se contenta-elle de répondre.

«- Nouvelle !? Tu es en quelle année ? » Demanda-t-il en la dévisageant

«- Heu…..Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Ce n'est pas possible. Tout le monde sais qu'on commence en première année, puis deuxième, puis troisième, etc. jusqu'à la 7eme. Tu as quel age ?

-14 ans.

- Bah logiquement tu devrais être en 4eme année. Tu étais ou avant si tu n'étais pas a Poudlard ?

- Dans un petit collège de banlieue, tu connais sûrement pas. »

Le visage du garçon changea immédiatement en entendant cela. Il avait l'air encore plus arrogant et son regard était plein de mépris.

« -Bah qu'est ce que j'ai dit qui ne vas pas ? » S'étonna-t-elle

« - Rien laisse tomber c'est trop compliqué pour ton pauvre cerveau de sang de bourbe.»

Sur ce, il se retourna et quitta le compartiment suivit de ses deux « gardes du corps ».

Alicia resta interdite. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait dit ou fait qui avait rendu ce garçon si méprisant envers elle.

Alors qu'elle était encore en train de se remémorer la conversation pour trouver ce qui avait pu ne pas aller, la porte du wagon s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Deux garçons entrèrent, suivit d'une fille. L'un des garçons été brun et portait des lunette, l'autre était étonnamment roux, la fille était brune, et avait les cheveux très épais.

« - Salut on était venu voir si Malefoy avait pas trop embetté quelqu'un. On croyait que c'était le compartiment de Luna, mais apparemment non. Je ne crois pas te connaître tu es nouvelle ? « Demanda la fille.

« - Non non il ne m'a rien fait, on juste parler un peu……il est bizarre d'ailleurs ce garçon….. Oui je suis nouvelle, je m'appelle Alicia et vous ?

-Ron, répondit le rouquin

-Harry.

-Et moi c'est Hermione. » Répondit la fille qui avait parlé en premier.

« -Tu n'est pas en première année si ?

-Apparemment je devrais être en 4eme année, enfin, c'est ce qu'a dit le garçon de tout a l'heure.

-Comment ça se fait que tu ne saches pas ou tu vas ? Tu était ou avant ?

-Dans un petit collège de la banlieue de Londre.

-Tu es une fille de moldus ? Et c'est ta première année ici ?! » S'exclama Hermione.

« -Oui, qu'est ce que ça a de si extraordinaire ?

-Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Poudlard ? Ni de la magie et tout?

-Non jamais jusqu'à ce que je trouve la lettre de heuuuu Pou…..enfin de l'école quoi !

-Tu vas avoir beaucoup de chose a apprendre si tu doit rattraper les 3 année que tu as manqué ! il va te falloir du courage. Et puis je ne sais pas si Dumbledore, le directeur » précisa-t-il devant l'aire interrogatif de la jeune fille, «je ne sais pas si Dumbledore pourra accepter une élève de 4eme année qui ne connais rien a la magie. A moins qu'il soit déjà au courant de ton arrivé.

-Non pas vraiment. Mais il ne pourra pas me renvoyer chez moi une fois que je serais làba n'est ce pas?

-ça je n'en sais rien » répondit Harry

« -Bon on va te laisser » fit Ron

« -Le train va bientôt arriver à Pré-au-lard, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de te dire de mettre ta robe, tu ne doit pas avoir ton uniforme, ni ta baguette ni rien ?

-Une baguette ? Il me faut une baguette ?

-Bien sur ! Comment tu veux faire de la magie sans baguette ? » S'éxlama le rouquin

« -Bon il faut qu'on y aille, le train commence à ralentir, il faut qu'on regagne notre compartiment avant que tout les autre se ruent vers la sortie ! » Dit Hermione

Ils s'apprêtaient tout les trois à quitter le compartiment lorsque Alicia repensa au jeune homme de tout à l'heure.

« -Attendez ! Le garçon de tout a l'heure c'était qui ? Et pourquoi il a changé de comportement quand il a su que je ne venais pas d'une école de sorcellerie ?

-Lui ? C'était Draco Malefoy. Une sale ordure. Il a changé quand tu lui a dit que tu venait d'une famille moldu, d'une famille de personne sans pouvoir magique »précisa Hermione, «Comme moi en fait.

Tu sais il y a des sorciers qui pensent qu'ils sont supérieur au autre parce qu'il ont ce qu'ils appellent le sang pure. Alors nous qui n'avons pas du tout de sang de sorcière dans tes veines, ils nous considèrent comme des moins que rien et pensent qu'on ne devrait pas avoir le droit de venir à Poudlard. Malefoy fait partit de ces gens là.

-Bon aller il faut qu'on file nous ! » S'écria Ron

Ils quittèrent le compartiment d'Alicia, la laissant là songeuse. Finalement elle avait encore plus de chose à apprendre qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Une fois le train arrêté à la gare, elle attendit que la majorité des élèves soit descendus avant de sortir du compartiment. Elle voulait se faire remarquer le moins possible.

Elle descendit du train et fut étonnée par le nombre d'élèves présent sur le quai. Il portait tous une robe noire et une cape avec pour seule variation l'écusson brodé sur leur poitrine.

Ils montaient tous dans des petites calèches sans chevaux, sauf les plus jeunes qui suivaient un espèce de géant vers le lac. Elle monta à son tour dans une des calèches et celle-ci démarra aussitôt. Elle roulait vers un immense château situé au milieu d'un grand parc.

Poudlard certainement.

* * *

Et voila ! Alors dite moi ce que vous en pensez, si ça vous plait encore ou pas. Comme ça je vous écrirais la suite plus vite !

Bisous

Ani Black


	3. Arrivé a Poudlard

Salut tout le monde ! Hé oui je sais j'ai mis du temps a écrire ce chapitre mais je ne trouvais pas le temps ni le courage de m'y mettre. Mais là c'est fait, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Elodie Malfoy : **hé oui t'été la première, bravo c'est très bien ça ! C'est vrai que tu t'améliores, tant mieux ! Mais pour ce chapitre sera tu la première ?héhéhé c'est pas sur…. En tout cas sur twwo t'es pas la première, tu m'as beaucoup déçu sur ce coup là ! En tout cas merci pour ta review !

**Paprika Star : **hé oui complètement pommé la pauvre ! Et pour répondre à ta question il faut lire mais je pense que tu t'en doutes !

**Le Saut de l'Ange**merci Merci ! Voila la suite j'espère que tu vas trouver ça aussi intéressant ! Bon je sais j'ai pas été très rapide mais je vais essayer de me rattraper sur le prochain !

**sophorasi** Je sais c'été pas très rapide mais bon j'avais pas trop de temps ! j'espere que ça va toujours te plaire !

**Kloona**Merci, j'espère que tu vas toujours aimer !Oublie pas de me dire ce que tu en pense dans un tite review !

**Nawen : **Tu radote aussi bien que notre très chère prof d'anglais ! Si Si Si je te promet ! Oui c'été trop bien l'EPS, lol mais la chanson j'lai un peu trop entendu ce jour la je crois bien. Je te ferais remarquer que mon chapitre était peut être cours mais au moins je l'ai écrit contrairement a certaine….non non je ne vise personne….surtout pas toi…..Celui là est un peu plus long il me semble quand meme, mais toi t'as intérêt a écrire un chapitre vite vite vite ! Parce que ça commence à faire un moment qu'on attend ! Je suis sur que je ne suis pas la seule a l'attendre ton chapitre ! Aller je te laisse bisous !

**Virg05** : Merci Merci que de compliment ! Attention je sens que j'ai les chevilles qui gonflent là ! Non t'inquiète pas j'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber mon autre fic c'est seulement que là celle là m'inspire plus en ce moment….et puis je ne voudrais pas avoir a faire avec tes si gentils copain…

**Alexielle** : Bah la voila la suite! Bien sur que j'ai lut ta review qu'est ce que tu crois? je lit toutes mes reviews et elle me font toutes super plaisir! Tu as de la chance toi tu n'as pas eu trop a attendre la suite! j'espere que ça va te plaire, dit moi ce que tu en pense dans une review!

Voila j'ai répondu a tout le monde alors maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'a lire et a me donner votre avis dans un tite review !

**Note : **Je suis pas sur qu'il y ai tout les tirets dans les dialogue, a chaque fois que je les mets ils s'en vont tout seul, c'est des tirets magique! Ou alors peut etre qu'ils ont des petites pattes invisible... Enfin je sais pas mais j'espere que là ça va etre bon!

**

* * *

**

**Une nouvelle vie**

**Chapitre 3** : **Arrivée a Poudlard**

La petite calèche sans chevaux s'arrêta devant les escaliers menant à la grande porte du château. Alicia descendit et se retourna un instant pour observer ce qui l'avait amené ici. C'été une simple petite calèche mais elle avait du avancé seule car il n'y avait de chevaux pour la tirer. Elle le regretta car elle aimait beaucoup ces animaux.

Puis elle monta les quelques marches qui la séparaient de l'immense porte en bois et entra dans le hall. Elle se sentait toute petite dans cette gigantesque pièce, entouré de dizaines d'élèves, tous en robe de sorcier.

Beaucoup d'entre eux la dévisageaient. Ils étaient surpris de voir quelqu'un qui ne portait pas l'uniforme de l'école. Au moins, question couleur il n'y avait pas de problème : ses vêtements étaient aussi noir que les robes des élèves.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Où devait-elle aller ?

Elle resta plantée au milieu de la pièce quelques minutes puis décida de suivre les élèves vers une autre porte au delà de laquelle elle apercevait des tables, très longues, auxquelles ils s'asseyaient.

Elle allait franchir la porte lorsque quelqu'un se plaça en travers de son chemin. C'était une grande sorcière, plutôt âgée et a l'air particulièrement sévère.

« -Que faites vous dans cette tenue mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-elle comme si ses vêtements étaient particulièrement vulgaires.

« - Mademoiselle comment, d'ailleurs ? Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu lors de mes cours.

Mademoiselle Lake, Alicia Lake. Je suis nouvelle….

Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison de vous habiller en moldu ici. Il est bien précisé dans la liste des fournitures que seul les uniformes de Poudlard sont autorisés dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. »

Elle l'observa un instant avant d'ajouter :

« - Quel age avez-vous Mlle Lake ? Vous me paraissez bien grande pour élève une première année.

J'ai 14 ans Madame. Et je ne sais pas en quelle année je suis….

Comment ça vous ne savez pas en quel année vous étés ? Expliquez moi cela. »

Alicia expliqua rapidement à la sorcière qu'elle avait découvert la lettre cet été et qu'elle avait décidé de venir ici. Ce récit n'avait pas vraiment l'air de l'enchanter, au contraire.

« - Miss Lake je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pensé en voulant venir ici mais je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une très bonne idée. Je crains fort avoir a vous renvoyer chez vous dans les plus bref délais.

Mais Madame ! S'il vous plait ! Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, mon père va me tuer. Et puis je suis une sorcière puisque j'ai reçut cette lettre non ?

C'est plus compliqué que vous le pensez, on ne devient pas sorcière en claquant des doigt ou en récitant une formule magique. Il faut des années de travail, d'apprentissages et d'exercices.

Je suis prête à travailler énormément Madame ! A ne rien faire d'autre que travailler si il le faut ! Laissez moi une chance je vous en supplie ! »

Voila qu'elle en était à supplier cette vieille chouette de l'accepter dans cette école… Elle était tombée bien bas. Mais elle était prête a tout pour rester et apprendre la magie. Elle n'avait quand même pas fait tout ce chemin pour rentrer chez elle où son père l'attendrait sûrement avec une bonne père de claques si ce n'est plus

« - De toute façon, reprit la sorcière, Il n'est pas de mon ressort de vous accepter ou bien de vous refuser. Suivez moi nous allons aller voir le directeur avant qu'il ne se rende au festin de début d'année. »

Et sans ajouter un mot elle se dirigea vers les escaliers monumentaux qui montant vers l'étage. Alicia la suivit, pleine d'appréhension et aussi de colère envers cette vielle sorcière qui voulait la foutre a la porte sans lui laisser la moindre chance.

Elles arrivèrent devant une impressionnante gargouille en pierre. La vielle sorcière prononça quelque chose qui semblait être un mot de passe puisque a peine avait-elle finit de les dire que la gargouille s'était mise en mouvement. Elle montait, laissant apparaître un escalier qui s'enroulait sur lui-même. La sorcière monta quelque marches suivit par Alicia tandis que l'escalier s'enroulait toujours plus haut.

Il finit par se stopper devant une porte en bois sur laquelle était inscrit « Directeur ».

La sorcière toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Alicia pénétra a sa suite dans le bureau du directeur : une grande pièce aux murs de laquelle étaient suspendu de nombreux tableau représentant des hommes, sans doute d'anciens directeurs. En regardant mieux, elle s'aperçut que ces hommes l'observaient avec curiosité. Ils avaient l'air vivant !

Elle s'efforça de cacher son trouble et observa le reste de la pièce. La vielle sorcière se dirigea vers un énorme bureau derrière lequel Alicia remarqua enfin un vieil homme, coiffé d'un étrange chapeau pointu. Très certainement un sorcier, et plus précisément le fameux directeur de Pourdlard.

Le sorcier la dévisagea un instant avant d'interroger la sorcière :

« - Pouvez vous me dire qui est cette jeune fille, Minerva?

Elle s'appelle Alicia Lake et dit avoir retrouver sa lettre de convocation a Poudlard qui date apparemment de trois ans.

Vraiment ? »

Alicia n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'ils parlent d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là et elle commençait à s'impatienter."

Le directeur sembla le remarquer car il s'adressa directement a elle pour la première fois.

« - Et bien mademoiselle Lake, je suppose que vous êtes ici car vous souhaitez entrer à Poudlard.

Oui, en effet monsieur.

Mademoiselle Lake, je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de tout ce que changerais dans votre vie votre scolarité dans cette établissement. Je comprends que vous ayez envi d'y rentrer. Mais vous, vous devez comprendre que cela risque fort d'être impossible…

Mais monsieur, ce n'est pas juste! » Le coupa-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi, je ne suis quand même pas venu jusque ici pour rien ! Si je suis une sorcière il n'y a pas de raison que je ne puisse pas étudier la magie dans cette école !

Et si vous me laissiez finir ma phrase jeune fille ? En effet ce n'est pas juste je suis d'accord avec vous. L'année ou vous auriez du rentrer a Poudlard j'été trop occupé avec le problème de Mr et Mrs Dursley que je n'ai pas pensé a vous renvoyer des lettres comme je l'ai fait pour Harry. Tout cela est donc ma faute et j'en assume entièrement les conséquences. Mais vous, vous devrez beaucoup travailler pour rattraper les trois années que vous avez manqué par ma faute si vous choisissez de rester. Dans le cas contraire Hagrid se chargera de vous raccompagner chez vous.

Je peux rester alors ?

Si vous vous sentez le courage de travailler trois fois plus que les autres élèves, oui.

Mais, Albus ! Cette jeune fille ne connaît rien au monde de la magie, comment voulez vous qu'elle s'adapte assez rapidement pour suivre les cours ? Elle à tout de même trois années a rattrapé ! »

Décidément cette vielle sorcière ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! Le vieux chnoque était d'accord et elle elle allait tout gâcher ! Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas à la supporter trop souvent !

"- Minerva, c'est ma faute si cette jeune fille a trois années de retard. Mais je suis sur qu'elle saura s'y faire, n'est ce pas Miss Lake ?

Bien sur monsieur !

Je crois que maintenant tu peux m'appeler Professeur Dumbledore. Et puis Minerva, le directeur de la maison ou elle sera envoyé l'aidera, n'est ce pas ?

Evidemment Albus... » Répondit MacGonagal, peu convaincue.

« - Bon, je pense que nous pouvons maintenant nous rendre à la cérémonie de répartition maintenant. Miss Lake vous serez repartie dans l'une des 4 maisons de Poudlard, elle sera comme une deuxième famille. Il y a Griffondor, dont la directrice est le professeur MacGonagal ici présente, Serdaigle qui a pour directreur le professeur flitwik, Poufsoufle a pour directrice le professeur Chourave et Serpentard a pour directeur le professeur Rogue. Vous y serez répartie selon vos aptitudes et c'est le choixpau magique qui en décidera. Allons-y. »

Alicia suivit le directeur hors de la pièce, suivit par MacGonagal. Ils descendirent les escaliers, traversèrent des pièces et des couloirs avant d'arriver dans le hall par lequel elle était entrée. Là attendait de nombreux élèves, sûrement des premières année vu leur ages. Elle se joignit a eux et ils suivirent tous ensemble la directrice des Grifondors dans une pièce immense, qui ne semblait pas avoir de plafond car on pouvais voir le ciel en levant la tête.

Quatre grandes tables était disposées dans la pièce et Alicia reconnue à l'une d'elle Harry, Hermione et Ron. Elle se demanda si c'était lui le Harry Potter qu'avait mentionné Dumbledore. Sûrement car il semblait avoir le même age qu'elle. Elle sentit une vague de haine à son égard l'envahir : c'était sa faute si elle n'avait pas pus être là les trois dernière années ! Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passerais si elle le croisait seul dans les couloirs…. Ces dures années dans sa cité lui avaient appris à se battre….

A une autre table elle reconnue Draco, le beau blond qui avait réagit si bizarrement quand elle lui avait dit que ses parents n'étaient pas des sorciers. Elle aurait du détester ce garçon, sachant qu'il devait sûrement la prendre pour de la merde, pour une « sang de bourbe ». Mais étrangement ce garçon l'intriguait. Il avait l'air de cacher une sombre histoire lui aussi, elle avait même l'impression qu'ils avaient un point commun : un père pas vraiment parfait…. Elle avait souvent des pressentiments comme celui là, et ils se révélaient toujours vrais. En plus, elle le trouvait terriblement attirant…

Dumbledore prononça un discourt particulièrement ennuyeux, pire que ceux de la principal de son ancien collège. Il parlait d'une foret interdite, de plein d'autre chose interdites… Il parla d'elle aussi, il demanda aux élèves de bien l'accueillir…

Puis, après qu'un vieux chapeau eut chanté une chanson très foireuse, MacGonagal appela les élèves un par un. Ils mettaient le Choixpeau sur leur tête, attendaient quelques instant puis celui-ci criait le nom de la maison dans laquelle l'enfant allait aller. Une fois la maison annoncée par le choixpeau, l'élève se rendait à sa table sous les applaudissement de ses camarades. Ils avaient l'air particulièrement ridicule avec ce vieux chapeau miteux sur la tête… Dire qu'elle aussi allait devoir y passer !

Elle fut appelée en dernier. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et sentait tout les regard viré sur elle tandis qu'elle mettait le chapeau sur sa tête. Pour elle aussi il était trop grand mais elle était contente qu'il lui cache les autres élèves qui l'observaient comme une bête de cirque.

Une voix lui parla à l'oreille.

« Hum…….Tu es plutôt âgée pour rentrer a Poudlard toi………...Alors…..ou vas-tu aller ? …….. Je vois beaucoup de courage, tu irais très bien a Griffondor……..mais aussi beaucoup de sérieux qui ferait de toi une exelante Serdaigle….tu as aussi toute les qualités pour entrer à Poufsoufle………Mais je vois que tu es quelqu'un de très sombre………...fait attention : la magie noire n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux !...…….Je pense que Serpentard est la maison qui te correspond le mieux…..Oui c'est cela : SERPENTARD ! »

Elle reposa le vieux chapeau miteux se tourna vers la table des Serpentards. En se dirigeant vers une place libre tout au bout de la table, elle réalisa que contrairement aux autres, son arrivé n'était pas salué par des applaudissements.

Mais elle s'en fichait, tout ce qui contait pour elle c'était qu'elle faisait maintenant partie de Poudlard et qu'elle allait y apprendre la magie ! Qu'elle n'y ai aucun ami ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde, elle avait l'habitude : dans son ancien collège personne ne voulait l'approcher.

Bien sur elle aurait préféré en avoir, mais si elle n'en avait pas tant pis ! Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce qui la dérangerait le plus serait la froideur et le mépris de Draco Malefoy…

Elle s'assit donc au bout de la table, à l'écart des autres Serpentards et mangea sous leurs regards méprisants. Apparemment la plus part avait les mêmes opinions que Draco !

Apres le repas elle suivit la foule de Serpentards qui se dirigeait apparemment vers le sous sol. Mais elle fut interceptée par un homme aux cheveux noirs et gras et au nez pointu.

« - Bonsoir miss Lake, je suis le professeur Rogue, directeur de Serpentard et professeur de Potion. Je vais vous indiquer comment vous rendre dans votre salle communes et vous en donner le mot de passe, ainsi que celui de votre chambre. Suivez-moi. »

Alicia le suivit donc a dans un dédale de couloirs a travers les cachots, devant une porte le professeur dit «Basilic » et la porte s'ouvrit. Ce devait être le mot de passe. Ils entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être la salle commune, il y faisait plutôt froid et les couleurs principales étaient le vert et l'argent. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de noir.

Il l'a guida vers les dortoirs puis vers une porte.

« - Comme vous allez avoir beaucoup de choses à rattraper, le directeur a pensé qu'il serait préférable que vous ayez votre propre chambre pour que vous puissiez travailler sans être déranger par vos camarades. Le mot de passe est «filet du diable . C'est une plante » précisa-t-il devant l'air interrogatif de la jeune fille.

« - Bon je vous laisse, si vous avez besoin de moi vous savez ou me trouver » dit-il avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la salle commune des Serpentard.

Non elle ne savait pas ou le trouver, mais elle allait se débrouiller toute seule. De toute façon elle allait rester dans sa chambre et ne devrait pas y être dérangé. Le lendemain elle verra bien ce qui se passera.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et découvrit que sa valise y avait déjà été amenée. Elle sortie son pyjama et se coucha mais elle eu beaucoup de mal a trouver le sommeil tant elle repensait à tout les évènements de la journée, à tout ce qu'elle avait appris, et surtout elle pensait à la journée du lendemain qui allait certainement être encore plus riche en surprise que celle-ci.

* * *

Voila ! Alors ça vous a plus ou pas ? Dites le moi en me laissant une review !

Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite rapidement mais avec les cours j'ai pas mal de boulot…

Ani Black


End file.
